


dining with the enemy

by vogeld



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), M/M, Nonbinary Character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogeld/pseuds/vogeld
Summary: Вельзи и Гаврюша "ужинают" в Ритц, как и положено начальству, шпионя за своими чудаковатыми подопечными.





	dining with the enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dining with the enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384408) by [awkwardspaceturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardspaceturtle/pseuds/awkwardspaceturtle). 

— Ты только взгляни на него, — Вельзевул, Повелитель Мух, один из Семи Принцев Ада, Обладатель Шорт до Колена произносит это, с излишней яростью тыкая в маленький кусочек еды на своей тарелке.

Через несколько столов от них рядом с высокими стеклянными окнами сидят Азирафель и Кроули, которые, по их подсчётам, за пятый день слежки посетили уже одиннадцатый ресторан.

— На этого плута в барахле от Баленсиаги и солнцезащитных очках. Да он принимает ванну со святой водой!

— На это больно смотреть, — ворчит сидящий напротив архангел Габриэль, наблюдая за Азирафелем, вдыхающим аромат амброзии, перед тем как посвятить ей себя. — Как может ангел превратиться в… это?

— Я уж не говорю о Кроули, — добавляет Вельзевул, начиная копаться в тарелке и яростно жевать. — Совсем очеловечился: проводит столько времени на поверхности. Братаясь — нет, _развлекаясь_ — с ангелом!

— Небесное создание ест суши. _Суши!_ — Габриэль ещё никогда не выглядел таким возмущённым.

— Я слышал, в свободное время он занимается садоводством, — Вельзевул, по-видимому, следует какой-то особой нити в разговоре, позволяя архангелу параллельно вставлять свои реплики. — _Садоводством!_ Как это унизительно — демоны же не садовники; единственные семена, что мы взращиваем, — сомнение и соблазн.

— Оглядываясь назад: быть может, нам стоило вмешаться, когда он увлёкся гавотом? Или когда перестал подпевать нам каждый раз, когда мы начинали «Покорить все вершины»?

— Помнишь, они пошли на пикник на прошлой неделе? Этот Кроули сделал сэндвичи. _Сделал,_ — Вельзевул добавляет, как будто его мысль ещё не до конца ясна, — _своими собственными руками._

Габриэль морщится.

— Как примитивно.

— А я о чём, Гарбл! *

— Ты что, только что специально исковеркал моё имя?

Через несколько столиков от них Азирафель искренне смеётся над чем-то, сказанным Кроули. Ласковое выражение лица и легкие касания пальцев, которые следуют за этим, могут даже у подлейшего демона вызвать приступ диареи.

— Да как он может проводить столько времени за одним столом с ангелом? — фыркает Вельзевул. Он переводит взгляд на Габриэля и тут же понимает иронию ситуации.

— Ладно. Это не считается: мы же не наслаждаемся обществом друг друга.

— Разумеется. В отличие от этих двоих у нас строго деловые отношения.

— Точно, — после некоторой паузы погрузившийся в раздумья Габриэль сообщает, — к сведению, мы с тобой сейчас друг с другом не соглашались.

— Ты же понимаешь, что, если я скажу «Ты прав», это будет означать, что я с тобой согласился, — пальцы Вельзевула сильно стискивают вилку. — Как и положено подлым небесным существам, ты заманил меня в ловушку.

Лицо Габриэля приобретает его фирменное «ты сейчас серьёзно» выражение. Он преувеличенно безразлично пожимает плечами:

— Тогда можешь просто не выражать ни согласия, ни несогласия, это не имеет значения.

— Да, и я говорю это, потому что захотел, а не потому что ты так сказал.

— Ладно, хорошо.

Решив отойти от темы, Вельзевул изучает наколотый на вилку кусочек палтуса.

— Сотни долларов за ничтожный кусок мяса — гениальный ход. Эти земляне уже сэкономили нашей стороне столько усилий.

Габриэль окидывает сочное блюдо взглядом, полным едва скрываемого отвращения. Он ничего себе не заказал, а его тарелка и окружающие её столовые приборы всё ещё лежат нетронутыми в идеальной симметрии.

— Хмм, я думал, что вы, ангелы, должны любить всё живое, большое и маленькое, — Вельзевул поднимает бровь, съедая свой кусочек.

— Я лишь не хочу замарать это тело.

— Ну, нам не пришлось бы торчать здесь, если бы тебе в голову не пришло притвориться посетителями такого пафосного заведения, Гарбиль.

И правда, это была идея Габриэля. Он предложил это по трём причинам. Во-первых, у него уже был опыт нахождения среди людей. Во-вторых, Габриэлю точно известно, что ангелы не могут что-либо испортить, это практически священный закон. Следовательно, он не может облажаться, притворяясь человеком. И покупка порнографии в книжном магазине Азирафеля тому доказательство. В-третьих, стул напротив чудесным образом стал на несколько дюймов выше остальных, так что ноги Повелителя Мух теперь свободно болтались в воздухе.

Ах, и конечно, главная причина всего этого — сопровождение их чудаковатых подопечных.

В то время, как Габриэль заканчивает свой внутренний монолог, Вельзевул уже опустошил свою тарелку и подзывает «несчастного человеческого вассала». Весёлый парень невозмутимо подходит к ним.

Несмотря на то, что ситуация не требует никаких действий с чьей-либо стороны, Габриэль бросает «Я разберусь с этим» и мысленно ныряет в свой архив человеческого словаря. Решение не принимать земную пищу ничуть не притупило знания архангела о ней. Вельзевул с безразличным видом закатывает глаза, всё же позволяя ангелу вмешаться.

— Здравствуйте, — говорит Габриэль официанту. — Мой… э-э-э… компаньон хотел бы получить оргазм.

Официант на секунду подвисает, но тут же возвращает на лицо дежурную улыбку.

— Прошу прощения, сэр?

Габриэль смеётся:

— Дитя моё, здесь не за что извиняться.

Официант молчит и с улыбкой переводит взгляд туда-сюда с демона на ангела. Очевидно, здесь действует та же политика _всегда улыбайся,_ которой придерживаются у них на Небесах.

Когда становится ясным, что диалог застопорился, Габриэль решает блеснуть знаниями:

— Это такой сочный цитрусовый фрукт, — объясняет он с уверенностью человека, просмотревшего одно-единственное видео «Экономика для чайников» и не прекращающего утверждать, что знает решение всех проблем в мире. — Конечно, я никогда не пробовал, но слышал, что они очень хороши.

Габриэль заканчивает пояснение и улыбается. В то же время в тишине, следующей за этим бесполезным монологом, улыбка официанта быстро меркнет. Вельзевул наблюдает за происходящим, питаясь страданиями, возможности выкачать которые из бедняг с мизерной зарплатой он никогда не упускает.

Размышляя, почему он попал в такую нелепую ситуацию, хоть и не в цирке работает, официант отступает и оставляет их с нерешительным «Я посмотрю, что я могу сделать».

— Я уверен, что тебе придётся по вкусу десерт, который я выбрал, — самодовольно заявляет Габриэль, пока официант делает вид, что идёт на кухню, чтобы передать заказ повару.

— Что ж, я закончил с едой, так что… — Вельзевул будет целый год вспоминать выражение лица Габриэля. — Кстати, пока ты так настойчиво просил об оргазме, Азирафель и Кроули уже ушли.

Габриэль украдкой выглядывает в окно и видит, как парочка садится в Бентли. Через секунду Кроули выруливает на дорогу, Габриэль успевает заметить лишь лицо Азирафеля и его готовую к бешеным гонкам позу.

— Что ж, это было пустой тратой времени, — бурчит архангел, когда они с демоном встают из-за стола. — Я потратил сегодняшний вечер на ужин со злейшим врагом.

Вельзевул пожимает плечами: — Я хотя бы могу объявить о том, что архангел Габриэль не смог получить оргазм. Этот раунд остаётся за Преисподней.

— Эй, в Божественном Плане нет ни слова об этой битве, так что она победой не считается, — протестует Габриэль, придерживая дверь для Повелителя Мух.

Он и не догадывается, что ещё сыграет во множество таких мини-игр с Вельзевулом. И ни один из них не подозревает, что оба сочтут это весьма увлекательным.

В то же время объекты наблюдения за десятки миль от них обсуждают начальство, сидя в Бентли.

— Ты видел этих двоих? Уже одиннадцатый раз за неделю.

— Довольно сложно не почувствовать атмосферу помпезного кретинизма, — отвечает Кроули и добавляет низким озорным голосом: — Может, в следующий раз нам стоит предоставить им немного больше материала для отчёта?

После небольшой паузы Азирафель не менее хулигански отвечает:

— Да, например, мы могли бы поцеловаться. Или что-нибудь ещё в этом духе...

— Что-о-о?

— Кроули, дорогой мой, следи за дорогой.

**Author's Note:**

> * — в оригинале игра слов: garble — искажать факты, путать, сеять.


End file.
